


The Feast

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A feast is held in reader's honor.





	The Feast

Thor moved with ease through the tower, looking for Clint. He was eager to assure that his friend hadn’t been too stressed with Tony acting like a man-child, and to give him details about the feast he had arranged. “Ah, there you are!” He grinned as he found him training with Nat.

Nat snickered as she landed a small blow to Clint’s chest when Thor distracted him. “Hi Thor.” She waved before getting some water.

Clint winced but gave the God a smile. “Everything okay?”

“Of course!” He chuckled. “I simply came to discuss the feast in Y/N’s honor.” He told them. “Shall I let you shower first?” Thor noted the sweat dripping from them.

Clint nodded. “We can talk while we walk if you want.” He grabbed a towel. “So I take it she’s doing alright?” He smiled warmly.

Nat stepped next to them, eager to hear of you. “She’s doing better.” Thor started. “She’s still in a bit of pain- emotionally, but that’s to be expected. My parents are over the moon about the baby. My father spoils her anymore and she’s going to be buried in gifts.” He laughed. “At the moment she’s helping Steve get more used to the layout of everything. More than once he got lost.”

“I could imagine that.” Clint chuckled. “I’m glad you’re parents are supportive, I’m sure they would be but parents can be different everywhere.” He waved it off. “Is the feast soon?”

Thor nodded. “It is tomorrow night. We shall all feast, dance, and rest. Then we shall return with you the following morning. She is eager to start ‘apartment’ hunting.” He sighed softly. “I believe that the Captain will be going with us, as well.”

Clint frowned at that. “Can’t she stay with you? I mean we’ll miss her. But living in an apartment is dangerous.”

“Or have Rogers live with her.” Nat suggested.

“She would be. I’d be living with her. And as I said, I believe the Captain will be, as well.” Thor informed them. “She believes she is no longer welcome at Stark Tower, and doesn’t want to be around Stark more than needed. She still loves him, and it would cause her a great deal of pain to bear witness to his ‘dates’. She would stay in Asgard while we are away on missions, as well.”

Clint nodded in understanding now. “I get it. Can we bring gifts tomorrow?” He grinned.

“You’re not giving the baby small arrows!” Nat criticized.

Thor’s laughter echoed in the hall, and it was infectious. “You can, if you’d like. She said that she finds out if we will be graced with a boy or a girl soon, if you’d like to wait.” He pointed out.

“I wasn’t going to give them tiny arrows!” He defended himself. “I’d wait until they’re like…5 for that.” He joked.

Nat still shoved him. “I’ll take her a small gift for now.” She smiled. “Then a bigger one when we know what it is.”

Clint winced but smiled at her. “That’s cute. She’s getting you soft.”

“She’s getting us all soft.” Thor chuckled. “But, I feel at the same time, we’ll each be stronger because of the baby.” He mused.

“That’s because we have someone innocent and tiny to protect.” Nat pointed out.

Thor nodded. “That is true.” He agreed. “I shall bid you leave so you may shower. Relay the information to Bruce and Bucky? She made she to ask that he be included.”

They nodded, promising to tell the rest of the team.

“And if Tony causes trouble and wants to go?” Clint looked up at Thor. “Just wanna be prepared.”

He thought for a moment. “How has his behavior been? When we left it seemed he wanted nothing to do with us.” If that was the case, there would be no issue.

“Bruce told us he’s been asking everyday when you guys would be back.” He admitted. “I don’t think he knows the feast is tomorrow but I know he will find out.”  

“I shall speak to him myself.” Thor stated. “We are team mates, it is best we find a way to be civil.”

“Only punch him if I’m there though.” Nat chuckled, pulling Clint away to shower.

* * *

Tony was standing outside on a balcony watching the city as he nursed a drink.

“Sir, Mr. Odison is requesting you.” JARVIS spoke.

Raising an eyebrow, he sighed. “Send him in.” He knew this would happen sooner or later. His dark eyes stayed facing out over the lights when he heard Thor join him. “So, here to knock me out again?”

“No. Not unless I have to.” Thor stood a good distance away from him. “I am just here concerning Y/N is all. I don’t want you causing any trouble.”

Tony nodded, glancing over. “What about her?” He asked, sipping the last of his drink. “Has she decided to move to Asgard or something?”

“No but she is moving out. The Captain, her and I will be looking for apartments day after tomorrow.” He figured telling Tony the truth would be best. “So if you can stay out of her way, we would all appreciate it.”

He froze at that. “So, I’ve been replaced?” He scoffed. “Didn’t take her long at all.”

Thor glared. “They are friends, as they have always been.” He clarified. “She would have been happy with you by her side instead but that’s no longer going to happen.”

“I’ve scheduled a press conference.” Tony opted not to reply to Thor’s last statement. “It’s in four days.”  He informed him. “It was brought to my attention that the world already know she’s pregnant, and it’s being put out there that it’s mine. Nat pointed out that the headlines would reach much differently when it comes out that the baby is yours.”

Thor nodded as he listened. “So what’s your plan? Back out of everything like you do?”

Turning, Tony glared at Thor. “What other choice do I have?” He started. “I never wanted kids! Sure, the kid might not be mine, but I’d be around as a father figure if we were together. Soon, she’ll be spending all her spare time in Asgard, as I’m sure you’ll want that for her safety. Boy Scout is more than happy to rush into take my place, if you notice, too! What the hell would you prefer me to do?”

Thor clenched his jaw. “First I would like you to apologize to her. Apologize for leaving her at her weakest moment, for rubbing it in her face that you never wanted kids. If you didn’t want kids then perhaps you should have never lay in bed with her. You think she wants you as a father figure after treatment like that? I would not that for my child.” He knew that was a harsh statement, but it was better than punching him again.

“I plan to apologize to her.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We took precautions!” He pointed out. “As I’m sure you did, too.” Tony knew that Thor was safe. “I’ve never had a scare like that before. It was terrifying.”

“I understand the fear.” Thor admitted. “But it is not about you, nor me. And when do you plan on apologizing? When she’s out of here for good?”

He shook his head. “When I see her.” Was all he said in reply.

* * *

You were napping when Thor returned, so he simply joined you, smiling softly at how you curled into him.

He rubbed your side gently, shutting his eyes for a moment before some of the workers came to ask about the feast. He slipped out for a moment to give them instructions, wanting the best for you.

You slipped out of bed just as he opened the door to come back in. “I hope I did not wake you.” He smiled.

“No, you didn’t.” You assured him. “I needed to get up anyway. How was the trip?”

“It was amusing.” He chuckled, peaking your curiosity. “Clint is eager to spoil the little one.”

You smiled at that. “I’m sure not as much as their father will.” You made grabby hands at him and crawled into his lap when he sat. “Did everything go okay?” You wanted to ask about Tony, but you weren’t sure if it was a good idea.

Thor nodded. “It did.” He nodded. “Stark has planned a ‘press conference’, by the way.”

“Oh?” You knew that Tony’s press conferences were talked about for ages afterwards. You grew concerned as Thor explained about it. “I don’t understand. So is he going to act like him and I were never a thing?”

“He said no such thing to me, little one.” He assured you. “All he said was that the world knows you are with child, and Nat pointed out to him that the headlines would change when it comes out the child is mine. I cannot pretend to understand his thinking.”

You nodded sadly. “I guess we’ll see how it turns out.” You played with his fingers. “What did he say about me moving out?”

“He didn’t say much, actually. He assumed when I noted the Captain would be joining us that he’d been ‘replaced’. He was angry.” Thor told you gently.

You sighed. “He has no right to be angry. But we can talk about that another time.” You turned to him and kissed him deeply.

Thor smiled into the kiss, tangling his fingers in your hair as he did. “Is there something you’d like, little one?” He teased.

“Mm, you.” You straddled him.

* * *

As you spent the night with Thor, the rest of the kingdom was setting up for tomorrow. Just after breakfast, you were whisked away to get ready. You tried to insist you didn’t need all that time, but they insisted. Thor simply chuckled when you sent him a pleading look.

You had never had so much makeup on your skin, or so much product in your hair.

“We’re sorry Miss but Asgard is thrilled to hear of a mini prince or princess.” One of them explained.

You gave them a small smile, while eagerly awaiting a bath that evening. There was no telling what this would do to your skin. Thankfully, they opted for a princess cut gown, allowing your stomach to breathe. While you really looked chubby, anything tight made you feel huge.

They pampered your hands and feet while doing the last details, standing you when everything was complete. “Please tell me I’m wearing flats.” You chuckled lightly when you heard the word ‘shoes’ mentioned.

“Close.” One of them smiles, holding up a pair of sandals.

You let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

She gave you a kind look. “You’re welcome. Master Thor wanted you comfortable.”

You smiled at Thor’s concern and slipped into the sandals. “I assume it’s almost time?”

“We’ll take you to the Master soon, milady.” She said sweetly. “I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you. He had everything specially made for this evening!”

You blushed lightly. “Thank you all for helping.” You smiled and waited patiently for everything to come together. You were slightly nervous, wondering how many people might be there.

* * *

Thor was waiting for you in the chamber you shared with him, looking out the large window. Hearing the door, he turned, his face lighting up at the sight of you. “You look ravishing, little one.” He complimented you.

“I’m scared to ruin anything.” You giggled, smiling as he was in a new uniform. “You look amazing as well.” You blushed as his hand went to your middle. “The ladies were excited.”

“As I said they would be.” He chuckled lightly. “It seems the others have arrived, and are getting ready in their rooms.” Thor noted how you smiled, but there was a worry in your eyes. “Tony was not with them, however…all the Christmas presents were. As we never exchanged gifts.”

“Can I give you yours now?” You smiled excitedly.  

He raised an eyebrow, amused. “You have it? I was under the impression that Clint had all the gifts. Man is quite fond of giving them, it would seem.”

“It’s a special one.” You rushed to your side of the bed and grabbed a tiny bag from your pillow, holding it out to him. “This was before I found out about the baby.” You smiled.

Thor took it from you, curious to see what you had chosen for him. “I’m sure it’s perfect.” He said gently, opening the bag.

You bounced a little as he took it out, smiling as he held the chain. “American soldiers used to carry them.” You explained where you got the idea.

His eyes were locked on the trinket as he opened it. It was a compass, and in the top was a picture of the two of you. “This is not only thoughtful, it’s practical.” He smiled at you.

“You like it?” You smiled wide as he stared at it. “It was one of our first pictures together.”

Thor moved over, cupping your cheek. “I love it.” He told you. “Not nearly as much as I love you, however.”

You smiled, nearly swooning.

“They’re ready for you your Majesty.” A servant peeked in.

“Ready?” You held out your hand.

“I am.” He beamed.

* * *

Walking into the feast hall, you were floored. All you friends were already there, as were all the other guests. Many of whom you didn’t know.ow.

Your friends quickly made their way over to you, Bucky making it to you first.

“Doll, you’re glowing!” He grinned.

“How can you tell?” You joked. “I’m wearing more make up than ever before.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Well, if it helps, you don’t look like a clown.”

You gave him a quick hug.” Well, thanks. And, Steve promised not to tell you…so I could.”

“Tell me what, doll?” He asked, confused.

“I’m pregnant. Almost 4 and a half months.”

“I knew there was a secret going around.” He teased before lifting you a little in a hug. “Congrats sweetheart. You’re gonna be a great mom.” He smiled into your hair.

You chuckled lightly. “Might want to congratulate Thor, too, Buck.” You told him.

He set you down and turn to the beaming God. “Congrats!”

“Thank you!” Thor beamed, passing him a mug of mead as you hugged the rest of your friends.

Once everyone had been greeted, you were led to dine with Thor and his parents, although your friends weren’t far. Once you were seated, Odin stood tall, commanding attention. “Welcome!” His voice boomed, letting you know that trait seemed to be genetic.

You squeezed Thor’s hand under the table and tried to look as proper as possible. You looked around at all the people and smiled as you knew the baby would be welcomed with open hands.

“Although the joyous news has spread, it’s only right to announce what brings us all together this evening.” He went on. “I am proud to announce that my son, Thor, and his beautiful Kærasta are currently expecting!” He grinned as the feast goers clapped and cheered.

Thor beamed at you proudly, kissing your knuckles as you blushed. He stood then, next to his father. “Thank you for joining us. Shall we feast?” He held up his mug.

“I would like to give the couple a gift first.” Came a voice you had not been expecting. “I mean, unless it’s poor taste to do so before everyone’s eaten and gotten too drunk?”

Swallowing, your eyes were on Tony, trying to figure out how he was there.

Thor stared at the man from across the room, but before either of you could say anything, Odin, the poor clueless king nodded. “Of course! Gifts are always welcome!” He grinned.

Tony grinned in return before making his way to where you and Thor were. “Here.” He handed you a small black box. Furrowing your brow, you reached forward and took it. As you opened it, he spoke. “It’s a key. To the house currently being built. For you.”

You took the key in your hand and stared up at Tony. “A house?” You looked down at the box then at him again. “Why for me?”

Thor stood up straighter, not wanting to cause a scene. Tony glanced towards Thor, and back. “It’s safer than an apartment. I’m having all the best security installed.” He explained. “It’ll have enough room for you, Thor, and whoever else decides to stay with you.”

You were shocked to say the least. You stammered. “But I thought…I mean…that’s too much to ask for…” You shook your head, figuring you’d ask for details later. “But thank you.” You looked at him, your eyes watering slightly.

He gave you a small smile. “You’re welcome. Now, uh, I believe you have a feast to get to.”

You nodded, watching him walk away, your heart clenching all over again. Thor helped you sit down and the feast began.

“Are you alright, little one?” Thor asked you gently.

Giving him a sad smile, you nodded. “Getting there.” You assured him. “This is an amazing feast- just to announce the baby.” You chuckled lightly.

“You should see the feasts when marriage is involved.” He chuckled, turning and speaking to his father about something.

Your face turned bright red at the mention of marriage, unsure if that was a hint of some kind.

Tony tried not to stare at you from where he was, but he just couldn’t help it.

* * *

When it came time to dance, Thor of course danced with you first, and your eyes were on him, and him alone. “You dance beautifully, little one.” He complimented you.

You smiled up at him. “I won’t be so little much longer, Thor. You’ll need to think of something new.” You teased.

“I have something in mind, actually.” Thor had a twinkle in his eye.

You tilted your head with a smile. “Yeah?”

He twirled you slightly, making your dress move around you. “Mhm.” He nodded.

“Well, what would that be?” You chuckled, wondering what it could be.

“Do you really wish to know?” He grinned. “Or can you wait until the last dance?”

You narrowed your eyes playfully at him. “Surprise me.” You giggled, wanting him to choose to tell you whatever your new nickname would be.

“Then the last dance I shall see you.” He kissed you softly before Clint took you to dance, each of your friends switching.

Clint smiled as you began to dance. “Looking like royalty suits you.” He chuckled. “Although, i can tell you’re looking forward to a baggy tshirt and bed.”

“I look that tired?”

He shook his head. “I just know that’s what you prefer.”

You smiled and blushed at the same time. “Well thanks. Enjoy the food?” You grinned as you twirled.

Clint nodded. “Oh yeah, but I think Nat enjoyed it more.” He chuckled. “She out ate me.” He explained.

You giggled at how disappointed he looked. “Thor mentioned you were excited for the baby.”

“I am!” He laughed. “I love kids.” Clint grinned. “I hope you like what I got the little God.”

“I’m sure I will.” You hugged him at the end of the song and sent him towards Nat. Next, Bucky made his way towards you. “You dance?” You asked playfully.

“Only with pretty dames, doll.” He smirked as you started to move around. “I hear you’re movin’ out? Takin’ Stevie with you?”

You gave him a sad smile. “His idea, but I wasn’t about to argue. Are you upset?”

“Wish you picked me to take darlin’ but I won’t complain since it’s Steve. The punk will take good care of you guys.” He twirled you. “If you ever find yourself needing another super soldier though.” He winked playfully.

You grinned at that, laughing. “I might have room. Word is there’s a house being built for me and ‘whoever’ plans to live with me.” You shrugged, still confused by that.

“If ‘whoever’ includes Bucky Barnes, who cares?” He joked, doing his best to keep your mood light.

“Exactly.” You laughed. “I’m sure we’d find somewhere for you. The hall closet maybe?” You teased.

He scoffed. “Sure doll. As long as I’m near you.” He kissed your head. “Thanks for the dance sweetheart. I missed you.”

“Miss you, too, Buck.” You said gently. “We’ll all be going back in the morning, so you’ll see me around more….when I’m not napping…” You half joked.

He laughed and smiled widely at that. “Sure hope so doll.” He waved and went to dance with another gal.

“May I have this dance?”

You tensed instantly with the voice.


End file.
